1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint guard, and more particularly a ventilative joint guard that provides physical treatment and comfort to users.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of life quality, people have become especially interested in active sports in their leisure time to improve their health and feel fulfilled. However, joints injuries are usually caused when people do not have proper warm-up or exercise excessively. Such injuries may be serious and permanent such that the sports about which people feel passionate can no longer be pursued. Therefore, many sport fans or athletes wear joint guards to protect their joints when they are doing some exercises. Additionally, people who have already gotten hurt at joints have more requirements than others less affected and so must wear guards to avoid second injuries. However, conventional sport guards still have some disadvantages and need to be improved.
For example, a conventional guard is shown in FIG. 5, wherein the guard (50) is composed of a first part (51) and a second part (53). The first part (51) has larger area than the second part (53), and these two parts are both made of neoprene and sewed with each other to form a sleeve. When the guard (50) is sleeved on the joint of a limb, take an arm for example, the second part (53) is an inward face to place on the joint and is sandwiched between an upper portion and a lower portion of the arm. Although neoprene is elastic, the guard (50) made of neoprene has a certain thickness and hence, when the arm is bent (see FIG. 6), several wrinkles (52) are formed at the joint and cause an uncomfortable feeling and hindrance in movement.
Beside, the neoprene is a compactly vesicant material and does not disperse heat easily so that it provides a physical heat treatment. However, the neoprene lacks sufficient ventilation quality and excessive heat accumulated inside the guard (50) makes users feel uncomfortable. Even worse is that the heat, moisture and sweat mix together to create a breeding ground for germs, and this results irritation of skin after the guard has been worn for a period of time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a ventilative joint guard to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a ventilative joint guard that does not experience uncomfortable wrinkles at a joint of limb.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a ventilative joint guard that provides a heat treatment and make users still feel comfortable after having worn the guard for a period of time.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.